


Dust Bath

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason cas always smells like dust after rain. (I always thought of the bunker at the end of a long dirt road with bushes around it and grass and trees behind it. Thats the reason its different from the show. I noticed I thought of it wrong but by then it was already written and I couldn't change it easily. Sorry...) Previously on fanfiction.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Bath

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33bifm0)

* * *

Cas had been acting strange that day. Stranger than normal.

"Cas? You ok?" Dean asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes- Why wouldn't I be? That reminds me, I've got to leave now." Cas said, quickly flying off too who knows where.

"Ok... That was a little weird, I'll admit, but when is he normal?" Sam added in, amusement on his face.

"Touché, but I mean, he just seems... Different... In a good way, but still..." Dean mused.

* * *

Four hours later, they were back at the bunker. Dean got out, and immediately thought something was wrong. He heard rustling behind the bunker. He pulled his gun and snuck up behind a bush, only to relax when he realized it was Cas, pouring weed killer in a large circle around him, chanting something.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled, staring at him in shock.

"I-I... Um... It's complicated- I was clearing- Nevermind- I've got to leave now." Cas said quickly, disappearing instantly.

"Ok, yeah, strange." Sam admitted from behind him.

"So now what, all the grass is gonna be gone by tomorrow!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, calm down, we can buy some grass seed and make him reverse the freaky spell. Although I would love to know what he was doing." Sam admitted. Dean shrugged angrily and stormed inside, then proceeded to call the angel up right then. He knew Cas couldn't refuse his favorite human food, other than a burger. A package of Oreos.

"Hey Cas, I'm pouring some milk and I got you some Oreos..." Hey called. Almost instantly, he showed up behind him, grabbing at the box. Sam had now come in, and was watching with amusement as Dean held it in the air. Despite Cas being much stronger with his angelic powers, he refused to pull Deans arm back down.

"Whoa! Down boy! We need to talk first!" Dean chuckled. Cas sat down sadly, blushing lightly at how Dean has said that.

"Hey Sam, wanna leave the room?" Dean asked sternly. Sam put up his hands in surrender, and grabbed his laptop, then walked upstairs.

"Ok, what's wrong Cas, why were you pouring chemicals around you and chanting?" Dean asked angrily.

"D-Dean, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to upset you- I can fix it if you would like-" Cas said sadly, stopping when an Oreo was handed too him.

"Later. Right now I just wanna know what you were gonna do." Dean admitted.

"I-It's personal..." Cas muttered, dipping his head as he ate the cookie.

"Alright, well I'm waiting, I mean, you do trust me right?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean... I do trust you... But I don't want to explain this..." He said honestly. Dean visibly tensed, realizing he probably didn't trust him at all, and he quickly stood up to go to his room.

"Dean! I'm sorry!" Cas yelled, but it was too late. He had already closed the door to his room. Cas sadly put the Oreo down, then got up to talk to Sam. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so hungry for cookies. He gently knocked on the door, and Sam opened it, probably expecting Dean.

"Sam, may I speak to you?" Cas asked bashfully. Sam nodded and opened the bedroom door all the way. He didn't walk in, only started talking quietly.

"There is... A possible hunt... In an orphanage in Miami... And I believe there is a ghost... I didn't want to tell you so soon after you got back home, but I believe now is a good time. I'll see you soon." Cas said quickly, flying away.

* * *

It was three days since they had seen Cas. They had found out there was no orphanage, and called Cas. He didn't show up, which worried them even more.

"Where could he be?" Dean asked anxiously. Finally, Sam decided he'd make a run to the store, while Dean stayed behind and kept trying to get in contact with him. After a few minutes, he heard a faint rustling outside. He was about to investigate, when he heard a loud ringing and saw a light outside. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. He ran out the door, gun at the ready, but he didn't see what he would have expected. Instead of a monster or demon, he found Cas, laying in the, now very large, dried dirt spot on the ground. Of course, what he noticed next was something he never expected. Cas had large, jet-black wings, that were shooting from his back. They passed right through his clothes, as if they weren't there, and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh, as Cas started rolling around in the dirt. He was flapping his wings around, spinning and rolling around, clawing at the dirt and throwing it behind him towards the wings. He kept flapping around, smiling widely, and began to laugh. Dean had been about to alert him of his presents, but he had never heard Cas laugh, so he stayed quiet. This continued for another five minutes, and Dean texted Sam saying not to come back and to get a motel, so he could talk to Cas. The truth was that he just needed time to think. He watched Cas laugh and role around in the dirt, and he knew his face was red, and his stomach was turning. He liked the guy, but he had never realized he liked his smile and his laughter. He had never seen it, and he loved it. Just as he was about to say something, Cas stood up and rolled in the dried leaves and pine needles around the base of the trees. Then he rolled all the way to the grass, where he laid on his back and rubbed his wings against it, getting grass blades all over the wings and his trench coat. He rolled back over to the dirt, were he rolled in the pale substance, until the dust and grass had coated both his wings entirely.

"Having fun?" Dean chuckled. Cas sat up quickly, scrambling to his feet, and folding his wings, he started running towards the woods. Dean chased after him, grabbing his shoulders before he could get away. But Cas quickly went invisible, managing to flap the feathers in Deans face and get away.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to know what you were doing! It looked kinda... Fun..." Dean admitted. When Cas didn't reappear, Dean swore under his breath, and walked inside quickly. Cas quickly shielded the wings, even though he was invisible, and attempted to follow him inside, then realized he needed to clean up first. But he didn't bother with it, after deciding he needed to talk to Dean first.

"Dean? I'm sorry that I ran from you- You scared me- Can we talk?" Cas asked bashfully. Dean just sat down and nodded angrily.

"Dean- It very... Personal... To clean the wings... And- Dean... You're bleeding..." Cas stopped. He looked at Deans face, which now had blood dropping from an unknown source.

"Well, your wings sorta chopped up my FACE!" Dean snarled, grabbing a paper towel and holding it too the cut.

"Dean- I'm sorry- I didn't mean too-" Cas started, trying to heal it. Dean pushed him away angrily, not wanting any help from the guy who was hiding things from him.

"Please let me help..." Cas said quietly. Dean relented, seeing his sad expression, and watched as he put his hand over Deans and dabbed the towel over the cut. After a minute it stopped bleeding, and Cas awkwardly let go of Deans hand.

"My wings... I smell like natural- I known you've noticed that- But it wasn't from angelic ability, it's from rolling in the dust and dirt, then standing in the rain after... I-It's strange... I didn't want you to see me..." Cas admitted. Dean slowly looked up, blushing when he realised Cas had noticed him smelling the sir when he walked past.

"Can I touch them?" Dean asked quietly. Cas hesitated, then slowly walked outside, letting Dean follow him out.

"This is... Special... Dean, you can never tell anyone of this..." Cas whispered, bowing his head shyly.

"It's ok... I won't..." Dean promised. Cas gently laid a hand over Deans eyelids, then pushed them down. He unshielded his wings, and Dean shut his eyes tightly when he saw light behind his hand. As quickly as it came, it was gone again, and Dean was blinking furiously. He looked in awe at the, albeit dirty, black wings behind Cas, as he flapped them proudly. Dean slowly moved forward, touching the edge and making him shudder.

"Cas? Can I show you something now?" Dean asked smirking. Cas nodded curiously, and Dean instantly slammed his face towards Cas' face, lips colliding harshly. Cas immediately went limp, letting Dean push him against the car, eagerly opening his mouth. They were just getting heated, when it started to rain heavily.

"We should go inside!" Dean laughed.

"I need to do something first!" Cas smiled, then ran and slid in the muddy spot on the ground. Dean laughed as he stood up and flapped the wings around, letting the rain beat down on the feathers and rinse them. Finally, after ten minutes of standing in the pouring rain, they went back inside, Cas' wings shielded and both of them, even though they were already drenched from head-to-toe.

"Dean? How will we tell Sam about this?" Cas asked suddenly. Dean turned pale.

"I-I have no idea..."

**Author's Note:**

> art came from here: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/442267625879810457/


End file.
